Deep Sleep
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: RoS Starfire falls into a coma and the only way to get her out is for someone to go and look for her in her own mind. Robin instinatly volenteers. Will he find out more about Starfire then he ever wanted to know. T for swearing and kissing.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi everyone was up. You know the deal I don't own any of the Titans blah blah blah but if I did this would definitely be a pretty cool episode. So here it is. ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Star!" Yelled a teenage boy as he ran to catch his alien friend who was falling from the sky. Her Red hair fell over his arms as he gracefully caught her then kneeled down on the sidewalk. The rest of the Teen Titans ran over to the two.  
  
"Is she..," The short green one started to ask.  
  
"No, Beast Boy she's not dead she can't be." The boy said more to reassure himself than anyone else.  
  
The robot one touched the girls wrist and stated "Don't worry Robin she's not dead, but I can't tell you what is wrong until we get her back to the tower."  
  
As all of this was happening a weird looking man was sneaking off to an empty alley. "Stop." Said the only other female there. As she said this the man was surrounded in black light and floated over to the group.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Robin shouted.  
  
"Robin you wont solve anything by shouting." Stated the girl in the cape even though she was staring angrily at the guy she kept a calm voice.  
  
"Yea, like Raven said shouting won't solve anything." Said the mechanical teen his arm turning into a blaster gun. He turned to the guy who was still floating in front of them and said, "It would be in your best interest to tell us what you did to her."  
  
"Yea or Cyborg's gonna blast you to pieces." Beast Boy threatened getting right up in the mans face.  
  
"Iii ddon't kknnow wwhat happened rrreally." The man replied shakily. As soon as he finished his sentence he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Lets get her back to the tower so we can figure out what's going on with her." Raven Suggested than floated her out of Robins arms and into Cyborg's car.  
  
Titans Tower   
  
"So she's just sleeping right?" Robin asked Cyborg.  
  
"Right but the only way to bring her back is to have someone go inside her mind to look for her."  
  
"What do you mean go inside her mind?" Asked Beast Boy who obviously couldn't picture somebody standing inside someone else's head.  
  
"I can get someone in ,but only one person and you can't ask how I do it." Replied Raven completely ignoring Beast Boy's question.  
  
"I'll do it." Said Robin who stood up from his earlier position next to Starfire's circular bed.  
  
"Okay you need to lie on the floor." He did as she told him to. "Now this might seem a little weird at first, Azarath mentirion zenthious." Raven continued to chant this over and over for some time.  
  
When Raven stopped chanting Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up from their sitting positions to see a light blue mist rising from the top of Robin's head and entering Starfire's.  
  
"Dude that's freaky." Said Beast Boy in a hushed voice, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.  
  
Okay so what do you think. I know that it was short but it's only the first chapter so please review. It'll make me happy , very happy. 


	2. Sadness

AN: okay I hope you guys like this. I don't own anyone except the emotions. Thanks to my reviewers for lifting my spirits to help me get through this chapter!!!  
  
Criticism is dangerous, because it wounds a man's precious pride, hurts his sense of importance, and arouses his resentment.  
Dale Carnegie   
  
Robin looked around him in amazement. He had never pictured Starfire's mind so dark and gloomy. A small blue fuzz ball with wings flew up to his face and said happily with a heavy British accent, (AN: I'm sorry but I can't type the accent.) "Hello friend I am a zarnic. My name is Tagg. I will be your tour guide today were would you wish to go?"  
  
"Well I want to find Starfire. Where are we." Robin asked his tour guide.  
  
"If you wish to find Starfire than we must walk along the spiral path to the top of Kory Mountain." Said the Zarnic.  
  
"Okay then lead the way." Robin instructed the zarnic.  
  
The two characters started to walk. "We are in the land of sadness. Eve lives here."  
"Who is Eve." Robin asked with curiosity  
  
"She is Starfire's sad emotion."  
  
"Starfire's emotions are expressed in forms of people who have different names?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well originally we were all called Starfire but we became confused. Then Knowledge suggested that we choose our own name." A figure who looked exactly like Starfire only with Dark Blue hair stepped out from behind a dead looking tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Robin.  
  
"I am Eve. This is my world. " Eve said as she started to walk on. "I am required to show you the first time Starfire was sad around you." Said Eve.  
  
Starfire's first sadness around Robin   
  
A strange young girl with long red hair and surprising green eyes was walking through Jump City. ' They have such odd things here.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey look at the freak walking in the middle of the street with out the bellybutton." A guy yelled from the sidewalk.  
  
The girl walked over to the young man. "What is a bellybutton?" She asked. She had a very strange accent.  
  
"A bellybutton, this is a bellybutton." The guy lifted up his shirt to reveal a very toned six pack. He pointed to the hole in the middle of his stomach.  
  
"How would you like it if I came up to you and criticized your every default." A boy walked out of the shadows and continued. "Your nose is too big your eyes are shit brown.., should I go on?"  
  
"No, no just don't hurt us please Robin spare us." The stranger pegged as he put down his shirt and stepped backward.  
  
"Go, and remember that criticism wounds a persons pride so don't do it ." Said Robin. The girl looked at him as his black hair was being messed up in the air. He turned to talk to her. His muscles straining to let him twist the way he was he was trying to. "So what's your name mystery girl?"  
  
"My name is Koriand'r. I am from the planet Tamaran. But my friends call me Starfire. Would you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked him.  
  
"Sure, do you want to come and get some pizza with me?" He asked. She nodded and as they were walking towards the pizza place it started to rain. They started to run off together.  
  
End of Memory   
  
"That was the first time I was sad around you." Eve told Robin.  
  
"Wow ,I totally forgot about that." Whispered Robin to himself.  
  
"Does my lack of a navel displease you?" Eve asked him worriedly .  
  
"No I think it just makes you more unique, original, and interesting." Said robin softly.  
  
"Well we're at the next land." Announced Tagg.  
  
"Good bye Eve." Said robin taking eves hand and kissing it.  
  
"Good bye Robin, I'll see you soon." Eve said smiling for the first time.  
  
Tagg and Robin left Sadness. Robin with a confused face and Tagg with a large smile.  
  
So what did you think about it. Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Happy

AN: Hi again. Hope you like it I won't talk too much so here ya go.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for making me happy. (I would mention all yawl's names but I don't have the Internet and I would take too long to do it at the library)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------The sun and stars that float in the open air; The apple-shaped earth, and we upon it- Surely the drift of them is something grand! I do not know what it is, except that it is grand, and that it is happiness.  
Walt Whitman  
-----.-----  
  
Happy- Enjoying, giving, or indicating pleasure; joyous; blessed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As Robin and Tagg walked through the portal Robin continued to ask Tagg about what Eve meant. Once through the portal Robin noticed that something had happened to Tagg.  
  
"Tagg what happened to you? Why are you purple?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, as we pass through each land I express the color of that emotion. We are in happiness and happiness's color is purple and is run by,"  
  
A Starfire with purple hair cut off Tagg. "Hello my name is Melanie but you can call me Mel everyone does." She over emphasized the word you.  
  
"High Mel," Robin said a little taken back. Starfire was always happy but not this chipper.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked emphasizing you again.  
  
"To rescue Starfire." Robin said.  
  
"Okay! Well sense you're here I have to show a memory. And I choose my favorite one, the time when I was the most happiest around you." Exclaimed Mel.  
  
----- The time Starfire was the most happiest around Robin.-----  
  
A dark haired teenaged boy in a mask leaned up against his head board reading a book to the teenage red head laying in his lap.  
  
"A long time ago, King and Queen of a far-off land had twelve beautiful daughters. There were two sets of twins and two sets of triplets. The eldest and youngest had been born singly." The boy said from the story he was reading, it was called The Twelve Dancing Princesses.  
  
"Oh Robin this is gonna be good I can tell." Exclaimed The girl.  
  
"Yeah, Starfire I believe it will." Robin said then continued on with the story.  
  
They sat there until he finished the story. "In time for the wedding festivities, the King had released from his dungeon the young princes who had failed to solve the mystery. Some returned to far-away kingdoms. But others, it is said, stayed and found wives among ... the Eleven Dancing Princesses." He finished and put the book down.  
  
Robin leaned over and kissed the sleeping Starfire on the forehead and said, "I have already chosen the youngest of a royal family." He then rested his head against the back of the head board and after a while began to snore.  
  
Starfire, who was never asleep, opened one eye and looked at him then smiled and went to sleep.  
  
-----End of Memory-----  
  
Mel looked at Robin and with a large smile on her face and sparkle in her eyes and asked "Did you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I did." He took her hand. She reminded him so much of the real Starfire, always happy and chipper. He looked at her lips, how much he wished to place his own upon hers.  
  
As he leaned forward to do so Tagg interrupted and said, "We're at the portal."  
  
"Good bye Mel." Robin kissed her hand. Then let it fall to her side.  
  
"Good bye Robin, We shall see each other again, sooner than you except." She said as they started through the portal.  
  
"Huh?" asked Robin but it was too late Mel was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------.--------------------- ---------------------------  
  
AN: okay that's it hoped you liked. I'm gonna tell you now that there will be at least be 12 chapters in all. 9 more.  
Please review!!!!!!! 


	4. Fear

AN: Thank you thank you thank you. For reviewing. Here's another chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------.------------------------------------ ----------------------- Let me assert my firm belief that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself; nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror, which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat and advance.  
Franklin D. Roosevelt.  
------------------ His flight was madness; when our actions do not, our fears do make us traitors.  
Shakespeare  
  
-----.------  
  
Fear- an emotion excited by danger, evil, or pain; apprehension; dread.  
  
----------------------------------------------------.-----------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Robin didn't even bother asking Tagg what Mel meant this time he simply asked "Where are we know?"  
  
A gray Tagg whispered. "We are in fear. Michelle is the land ruler and she is afraid of everything so you must keep your voice down. Or we'll scare her."  
  
"Why do we have to find her?" Asked Robin.  
  
"To get through to the next level you have to witness at least one of Starfire's memories with you in it chosen by the emotion." Explained Tagg.  
  
"Okay then how do you find her." Robin asked.  
  
"You just have to look for a little bit the worlds aren't really that big it just seems like they are." Said Tagg.  
  
The two split up and went to search for Michelle. Robin was walking toward a large rock when he tripped over a smaller one.  
  
A girl gasped from behind a tree. Robin slowly crawled over to the tree and saw a frightened Starfire with gray hair. She was huddled up and rocking back and forth. "It's alright Michelle I'm your friend come one out."  
  
Michelle shook her head. She pointed to a pink flower.  
  
Robin walked over and got it for her. When he handed it to her she said "The memory I have chosen is the time that Starfire was the most afraid around you"  
  
----.The time Starfire was the most afraid around Robin .----  
A Robin stood on top of a giant glowing E. Starfire floated in front of him. He charged up the mini heat ray on his wrist. As he did so Starfire's hands glowed bright neon green.  
  
Starfire lowered her arms and they stopped glowing. She then said sadly "Robin you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil than do what you must."  
  
Robin lowered his own eyes and his eyes dropped. "Star, no." Robin whispered.  
  
Starfire and the rest of the titans began to glow. A large pain swept through Starfire's body. When she stopped glowing she realized that she was laying down and the others were fighting on the roof.  
  
She flew down to help them. As soon as she got there Robin had already jumped off the side of the building.  
  
-----.---End memory---.-----  
  
Robin helped Michelle get up. "I didn't know that that was the most you've ever been afraid." Said Robin with disbelief.  
  
"I was afraid you had really turned evil. And that was and still is my greatest fear." Said Michelle walking toward the path where Tagg stood patiently. "Robin, what would you have done to save us?"  
  
"Just about anything." He said as they walked up to the portal.  
  
"Good bye Robin I will see you again."  
  
"Good bye Michelle." Robin said as he walked through the portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------.---------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
okay that wasn't my best but oh well. Please Review. Sorry for the incorrectness of the episode but I don't remember what really happened.  
  
The next chapter is Anger so stayed tuned for next time. 


	5. Anger

AN: HI. I'm flying through these chapters I hope you like them.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers they make my feel special.  
  
Sorry about all the quotes I just liked a lot of them  
  
-----------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------  
  
I was angry with my friend:  
  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
  
I was angry with my foe;  
  
I told it not, my wrath did grow.  
  
William Blake  
  
-----.-----  
  
Beware the fury of a patient man.  
  
John Dryden  
  
-----.-----  
  
Let anger's fire be slow to burn.   
  
George Herbert  
  
-----.-----  
  
the best answer to anger is silence.  
  
German Proverb  
  
-----.-----  
  
Anger- Violent and strong displeasure, as a result of opposition, mistreatment, etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"We are now in anger." A crimson Tagg explained to Robin.  
  
"Who lives here?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Harmony. What do you want?" A short tempered Starfire with crimson hair stood in front of them. Robin hadn't even noticed her before.  
  
"Doesn't harmony mean peace and calmness?" Robin asked.  
  
"Melanie decided on it as a joke and it stuck. Again what do you want?" Any one in their right mind could tell that she was getting irritated.  
  
"We need to see a vision to move on." Tagg answered so not to make her any more upset.  
  
"Yes I know and I have it picked out. I just wanna hear why Robin has entered here." She said looking at him.  
  
"I'm here to help Starfire wake up."  
  
"Good enough. The memory I have chosen was the first time Starfire was really mad at you."  
  
-----.--- The first time Starfire was mad at Robin ---.-----  
  
"You are wrong, you did find out something about Slade." Starfire sadly said to Robin. "You are alike. He did not trust you, and you did not trust us." With that she turned and walked out.  
  
As she was walking to her room her brain was screaming at her. 'Tell him what you really feel, yell at him tell him that you feel like tearing his neck out. Tell him that you feel like you are never going be happy again.'  
  
A soon as she walked into her own room she calmly sat down on her bed with a dazed look. Then out of no where she started to scream with furry at the top of her lungs. She knew that no one would hear her because Cyborg had it set up so the walls were sound proof during the day.   
  
When she was done she walked over to her boom box and but in a band called 12 stones. When Soulfire started to sweep through her room she bolted under her bed.  
  
If someone where to walk in right then they would have see two legs kicking furiously as Starfire fought for something with the monster under her bed. When she returned she was hugging a very large tub of cotton candy. She took off the lid and threw it across the room and into her bathroom.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like forever eating tons and tons of cotton candy. When Starfire heard the knock on the door she slowly got up and turned off her music. When she opened the door she saw robin standing there like an old man who had seen a lot of horrible things in his life.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked her.  
  
"Fine, whatever." She said taking a very large piece of cotton candy and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to make you at all unhappy." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I know you probably don't believe me but I trust you, I would trust you with my life and my heart if I had to entrust it with anyone."  
  
"If you trust me so much then why will you not show me your eyes?" That question had been burning up inside her ever since they had become friends.  
  
"Showing you my eyes would be admitting that I'm only human. Unlike the rest of you I don't have any super natural abilities. With out my mask I don't feel like a part of the team." While he was saying this he kept touching it as if itching to take it off.  
  
"With or without you mask are apart of the team. You will always be smart, and very skilled at the different fighting moves."  
  
"It's not just that..., never mind Star you don't understand." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"You are right I do not understand. But I do understand that you obviously do not trust me enough to show me your eyes so you may leave now." She said getting up and walking into her bathroom.  
  
As soon as she walked in Robin heard a large crash. "Star are you alright?" He asked running to her side.  
  
"I am fine. Please leave now." She said not looking at him. Furious that he saw her slip on the lid of the very thing that reminded her of him.  
  
-------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harmony looked at Robin and asked "Would you still trust me with your heart?"  
  
"Of course." Robin replied looking deep into her eyes. "Unfortunately we must part now fair lady." Robin went to pick up harmony's hand.  
  
"Do not touch me." She barked pulling her hands close to her. "I'll see you two later on"  
  
Tagg and Robin then walked tiredly though the portal.  
  
----------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------  
  
okay I'm sorry it took me so long to write but my computer kept deleting everything I typed. Hope you liked it. It was really hard to make Starfire sound mad with out making her go out of character so can you tell me if I managed to do that or not. Thanks. By the way I kind of used the whole eyes thing from Willow182. The next couple of chapters are going to be really out there so stay with me okay (Their going to be about The rest of the Titans.) 


	6. Raven dream

AN: These next three chapters are gonna be out there so bare with me as I try it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------  
  
Due to the lack of experienced trumpeters, the end of the world has been postponed.  
  
Author Unknown.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------  
  
"So Raven how long do you suppose it will take Robin to find Star?" Asked Cyborg.  
  
"I don't know, I've never done this before. I think it will be better if we all just go to bed." She said walking out of Starfire's room and into her own. She threw off her cloak, pulled up the covers on her bed and got in.   
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she was lost into the dream world.  
  
-----.-----  
  
"Excuse me. Are you using that sugar?" A tall red head asked Raven.  
  
"no go ahead and take it." Raven replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you. My friend had to go do something and this place looked inviting so I came in but I am lonely now." The girl asked.  
  
"You can sit as long as you let my listen to the poetry." Raven said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"By the way my name is Starfire." The red head introduced herself.  
  
"Raven."  
  
A young man stepped onto the platform and started to recite depressing poetry. "Do you come here often?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Yes." The man ended. The people in the café started to snap their fingers. "It's my turn." Raven walked up to the platform and started her poem.   
  
"A new dawn emerges  
  
With its layers and layers  
  
Of pinks and yellows.  
  
As the sun swallows up my  
  
Bedroom with satin rays of sunlight  
  
I wake...  
  
Sweaty and screaming foolish and alone.  
  
And so I continue on...  
  
Living each day  
  
Hearing his heavy breath  
  
In the back of my mind  
  
Every time silence creeps up on me.  
  
Later I watch the sun, so naïve  
  
Crawl under the horizon...  
  
And I get restless as dusk approaches   
  
For I know that when my head hits  
  
That pillow  
  
The fight begins...  
  
And it never ends  
  
...until a new dawn emerges   
  
with it's layers and layers   
  
of pinks and yellows...  
  
good morning."   
  
She finished and walked back to the table. "Wow." Said Starfire right before Robin smashed through the wall riding a giant centipede.  
  
"Can someone help me?" he screamed. Starfire flew up and Raven started to chant.  
  
-----.-----  
  
Raven awoke to the bright light of the sun. She sat up smiling remembering her dream. The first time she met Starfire. Then she remembered her poem.   
  
She reached under her bed and pulled out her poem book. As she flipped through it she realized that before she had met Starfire all of her poems had been about her nightly fights with her father.   
  
She placed the book under her bed again. She got up and left the room to go and check on Robin and Starfire.  
  
----------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay what did you think. The poem wasn't even mine. I don't write poems. It was written by Kara MacDonald and is in the book chicken soup for the teenage soul on tough stuff. I thought that it would be something interesting to write.   
  
Tell me if you like it or not please. 


	7. Beast Boy

AN: Okay here it is the next chapter. In this chapter Starfire already knows Cyborg. She met him at the pizza place that she went to with Robin. Hope you like it.

Number 6: What do you want?

Number 2: Information.

Number 6: Whose side are you on?

Number 2: That would be telling. We want information.

Number 6: You won't get it!

Number 2: By hook or by crook ... we will.

_The Prisoner_

"So Cy How long do you think it will take Robin to find her." Beast boy asked Cyborg while they were walking to their rooms.

"I don't know BB but I hope its soon because if we're attacked again we're have a lot of trouble without Star and Robin." They stopped in front of their rooms.

"Your right. Night Cy." Beast boy said entering his room.

"Night BB." Cyborg entered his own room.

Beast boy walked over to his dresser he half way opened his dresser drawer then decided that it was no use changing and he was going to just sleep in his uniform.

He climbed up to the top bunk of his bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked himself inn. He sat there a while recalling exactly what Raven looked like in her mind. The happy one any ways. He slowly with out realizing it fell asleep.

-----.. Beast Boy's Dream..-----

A short green teenager sat at a table all by himself at the Vegan café. H took a large bite of his veggie burger. When he heard the chime of the door opening he looked up quickly. Barley anyone came in here.

A Red hair girl looked around confused. The boy jumped up and ran to her side. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Well my friend called this place 'Hell on earth' what is its purpose?" She asked.

"Hell on earth?!?!?! Hell on earth, why I auta. Come on and I shall show you the meaning of a veggie burger. BY the way my name's Garth but most people call me Beast Boy. What's your name?" He said walking her over to the cashier.

"Well my name is Koryander but I am called Starfire. What is this burger of veggie?" She asked him.

"One Veggie burger with every thing on it." Beast boy ordered. "You'll soon find out."

"four dollars and thirty five cents." The cashier told him.

Beast boy handed over the money. He turned to Starfire and asked. "So how long have you lived in jump city?" He leaned his elbows on the counter with his back to the cashier.

"I have been on earth for about two earth months now." She said standing there with her hands behind her back almost shy like.

"Here's your burger." Said the guy behind the counter before Beast Boy realized what that meant.

Starfire took a huge bite out of it. She chewed it for a while than swallowed. "This is well..., Yummy." She said eating more of it.

"Glad you like it." Replied Beast Boy.

"Do you want to come with me and meet my friends. We are going to the place of movies to see a picture." Starfire asked Beast boy between bites.

"Okay then." He said walking over to his table. While Starfire finished up her Veggie burger he packed up his things.

They walked out of the café together and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Raven sitting across the street on a bench. Beast Boy ran across the street and slid into the spot next to Raven and asked "So, you wanna go get a veggie burger with me?"

"I don't talk to strangers. "said raven in a melodramatic voice.

"He is no stranger he is my friend beast boy I met him in the café. He bought me a burger of veggie." Said Starfire standing in front of them all.

"So BB why are you called beast boy?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy changed into a dog then started to run in circles then he changed into a cat and continued to run in circles. When he finally stopped he said. "Besides the fact that I'm a changeling I don't know why."

----.----

Beast boy awoke with a smile on his face. When he opened his eyes he noticed that something was wrong there was no light in his room. Then as he slowly woke up more he realized that he was cocooned within his own covers. "Damn you stupid covers. You betrayed."

When he finally broke free of his cocoon he dragged his feet down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself some tofu eggs.

Okay I know that there was a lot of swearing in this chapter but it felt right to put it in there. The next chapter is envy I'm working on it now. If you log in when you review I will read and review at least one of your stories when I get the internet back. That will be in October. Hope you like it.


	8. Envy

AN: So here's another chap I wont hold you back.

Thanks for the reviews everyone there helping me have the spirit to write the chaps faster. Sorry about the big delay but I have been working hard in school lately. Anyway I have a new story that I am writing with Kory Anders. It's called simple kind of life. So check it out, its gonna be kind of long though. Well have fun reading this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------

All the tyrants of Sicily never invented a worse torment than envy.

Horace

-----.-----

It is a nobler fate to be envied than to be pitied.

Pindar

-----.-----

The truest mark of being born with great qualities is being born without envy.

Francois de la Rochefoucauld

-----.-----

Envy-to feel chargrin or mortification because of the good fortune of (another)

----------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------

"Let me guess." Robin said looking at the now green Tagg. "We're in Envy."

"How did you know that?" Tagg asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well lets see..," Robin said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice. "Green with envy."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that little saying. Well anyway her name is Kristen, and I would advice you not to do anything special or she might break down and not show you the memory." Tagg began to look around for Kristen.

Robin joined him. After looking around trees and such for about fifteen minuets they found her a little bit further down the path they encountered her sitting in the grass picking petals off of a flower. "What are you doing?" Robin asked the green haired Starfire.

"Why can't I be that curious?" she asked looking up at him with a sad wide eyed gaze. "I wish I were that smart . What are you doing here?"

"umm…, well I'm here to wake Starfire up."

" I wish I was brave enough to go into someone's mind." Kristen said. She stood up and got very close to him trying to examine the kind of person that he was. "You are very nice."

"Kristen just show him the memory so we can get him out of here." Tagg said smashing himself in between them.

"I wish I were nice. Here since you are nice boy, you can see your memory." With that she pulled a green leaf out of her pocket and handed it to Robin.

- The First time Starfire was envious around Robin --

"Hold me just like that and…" Starfire looked to the end of the hall to see the shadows of her sister and Robin moved closer together so their shadows became one. Starfire started to run to the room, she had to stop them before something happened. Just as she reached the door way. She heard a loud battle cry come from her sister then she saw robin's shadow fall to the floor.

"Hello robin and my sister" Starfire said looking at her sister with a burning internal flame. " I hope I am not interrupting"

"Oh no, your sister was just showing me some cool alien moves." Robin said standing up and dusting himself off. "Why didn't you ever teach me?"

"Probably because she doesn't know them." Blackfire said putting her hands on her hips. "I always was the better fighter."

- End memory--

"Are you really envious of your sister?" Robin asked

"Not now, but at that moment we were"

"Well I have to go now." Robin said picking up Kristen's hand and bringing it to his mouth.

Just as he kissed to top of her hand she pulled her hand back. She turned her head away and asked "I do not deserve such attention?"

"Well umm…," Robin started to comfort but was saved by Tagg.

"It's time for the next world Robin." Tagg pulled on Robin's arm and they left Kristen standing there staring at them wide eyed and crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I finally finished it. Hope you liked it.

smiles


End file.
